


The Edge of this Pier

by otp_shipping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!fic for the song Drink a Beer by Luke Bryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of this Pier

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's so short -Otp_shipping

 

             _When I got the news today, I didn't know what to say, so I just hung up the phone._

The phone hit the floor as Michael stood in the kitchen, shocked and unable to move.

            _I took a walk to clear my head, and this is where the walking lead._

With a case of beer in one hand and an old picture of him and Gavin in the other, Michael stood in front of the place he and Gavin used to go to drink.

            _Can’t believe you’re really gone, don’t feel like going home._

Michael opened a bottle of beer and sat on the wooden pier. He wiped tears out of his eyes and stared down at the picture.

            _So I’m going to sit right here, on the edge of this pier, watch the sunset disappear, and drink a beer._

“Why you, of all people? Why the hell did it have to be you?!” He shook his head and gazed across the water and to the sunset.

            _Funny how the good ones go, too soon but the good lord knows, the reasons why, I guess._

Michael remembered the first time he and Gavin met. That shy smile that Gavin got when he would look at Michael, that embarrassed blush when he was caught. More tears streamed down his face.

            _Sometime the greater plan, is kinda hard to understand, right now it don’t make sense, I can’t make it all make sense._

He finished off his beer and opened another. He thought about when Gavin told him he was sick. In the beginning, they felt as if things would never end, but they let their guard down and the worst took its toll.

            _So I’m going to sit right here, on the edge of this pier, watch the sunset disappear, and drink a beer._

Half way through his third beer, Michael pulled out his cell phone and called Burnie. “Burnie…” he managed to say through a sob.

“Michael?”

“Burnie, he’s dead.”

            _So long my friend, until we meet again, I’ll remember you, and all the times that we used to…_

Within the hour, everyone from Rooster Teeth met up with Michael for one last beer.

            _…sit right here on the edge of this pier, and watch the sunset disappear, and drink a beer._

In unison, everyone held up their bottles to cheer, “ _Drink a beer_.”


End file.
